batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Disambiguation)
This page links to all versions of the character Batman and to all media with the character's name as its title. Comics *Batman (Volume 1) - the first comic book series called Batman (Spring 1940 to August 2011). *Batman (Volume 2) - the second comic book series called Batman (September 2011 to May 2016). *Batman (Volume 3) - the third comic book series called Batman (May 2016 to present). *Batman (Bruce Wayne) - the Earth-One/New Earth Batman. *Elseworlds Versions of Batman *Batman (Jean Paul Valley) - in the Knightfall Arc Jean is Batman after Bane breaks Bruce's back. *Batman (David Jason) - an alternate future reality of Tim Drake. *Batman (Terry McGinnis) - on at least two parallel earths, Terry has taken up the mantle of Batman. It has been confirmed that Terry will take up the mantle of Batman in the main DC universe. *Batman (Dick Grayson) - Successor of Bruce Wayne. *Batman (Clone) - the Batman killed by Darkseid in Final Crisis. *Batman (Brane Taylor) - Batman of the year 3000. Film Characters *Batman (Columbia serials) (From ''The Batman'' - 1943 serial, ''Batman and Robin'' - 1949 serial) *Batman (Dozierverse) (From ''Batman: The Movie'') *Batman (Burtonverse) (From ''Batman'', Batman Returns, Batman Forever and Batman & Robin. *Batman (Christian Bale) (From Batman Begins and ''The Dark Knight'' and The Dark Knight Rises) *Batman (Ben Affleck) (From Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad Justice League and The Batman) *Batman (Batman Unlimited) Television Characters *Batman (Dozierverse) from the live-action series - January 12, 1966 to March 14, 1968 *Batman (Super Friends) - September 8, 1973 to November 6, 1985 *Batman (DC Animated Universe) - September 5, 1992 to September to 15, 1995 *Batman (Batman Beyond) - January 10, 1999 to December 18, 2001 *Batman (Birds of Prey) from Birds of Prey (TV series) pilot *Batman (The Batman) - September 11, 2004 to March 8, 2008 *Batman (The Brave and the Bold) from Batman: The Brave and the Bold - November 14, 2008 to 2011 *Batman (Young Justice) - January 7, 2011 to 2013 *Batman (Beware the Batman) - July 13, 2013 to September 28, 2014 *Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz) from the TV series Gotham (TV series) Other *Batman (Arkhamverse) (From the Batman: Arkham video game series) *Batman (LEGO Batman: The Videogame) (From the Lego Batman video game series) *Batman (Telltale) (From Telltale Games' Batman video game series) *Batman (Bruce Thomas) from OnStar TV commercials Media *''The Batman'' - the 1943 serials *''Batman and Robin'' - the 1949 serials *''Batman'' - The 1960s TV series *''Batman'' - The 1966 movie based on the 1960s TV series *''The Batman/Superman Hour'' - 1968-1969 *''The New Adventures of Batman'' - Spring of 1977 *''Batman'' - The 1989 Live Action movie *''Batman Returns'' - The 1992 Live Action sequel *''Batman Forever'' - The 1995 Live Action sequel *''Batman & Robin'' - The 1997 Live Action sequel *''Batman Begins'' - The 2005 Live Action reboot *''The Dark Knight'' - The 2008 Live Action sequel *''The Dark Knight Rises'' - The 2012 Live Action sequel *''The Batman'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' - The animated TV series *''The Batman'' - Another, newer, TV series *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' - 2008-2011 TV series *''Young Justice'' - 2011-2013 TV Series *''Beware the Batman''- 2013-2014 TV series *''Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders'' - Animated movie from 2016 based on the 1960s series. *''Batman vs. Two-Face'' - The animated 2017 sequel based on 1960s series. Batman in His Varied Appearances Live Action Versions Animated Television Versions Animated Movie Versions *Coming Soon! Category:Disambiguation